Before, Then, and Now
by WritingDaisy
Summary: The prequel to my 'A Happy Family' series of oneshots. How did Tamaki and Kyoya get together? And how did they convince their parents? And why did they adopt five teenagers?
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Please get it through your head that I, in no way, own Ouran High School Host Club. :D

**This is a one-shot about Tamaki and Kyoya. If you don't like shounen-ai please leave ^^**

**Alright, this is the prequel to my 'A Happy Family' one-shots and drabbles. So if you haven't already, feel free to check that out after you finish this! **

* * *

**A HAPPY FAMILY**

The Beginning

Tamaki's POV:

I looked over to the raven haired man to my left. His glasses were far down on the bridge of his nose, and in his anxiety he did nothing to move them up. Taking note of the worried look in his onyx eyes I pushed the glasses back into place, letting my fingers linger on his face.

"It'll be fine Kyoya. Don't worry," I reassured him. "I'm sure your father will be extremely happy, you having the Suoh name-"

"I am not taking your name," Kyoya shifted his gaze from the window to meet my eyes. I smiled, happy to distract him. I just wanted him to relax. I too was nervous about what his father would say, and after that, my own. He insisted we talked with his father first however.

"Of course you will," I continued seeing a grin twitch at the corners of his lips. Those oh so delectable lips…

"No. You will be taking the Ohtori name, or do I need to remind you who's in charge here?" Kyoya teased, leaning over to brush his lips against mine. I relished in the feeling. Each time we kissed it was something new. I could feel Kyoya's stress flow out of him. Much too quickly, he pulled away. I pouted slightly.

"We wouldn't want the driver to see anything, now would we?" Kyoya reminded me. He was always so careful to never let word spill of our relationship. We had been officially dating for nearly two years now, without a single soul to know.

I remember when I first met Kyoya. He was instructed to show me around our old school, Ouran Academy. It was during my last year of middle school. With each of my ideas he stuck through, desperate to prove he could handle it. I knew he could. I would like to think that is what kept Kyoya interested, even if it was only friendship at the time. The contest to see if he could deal with an idiot like me started our friendship, and I couldn't be happier.

Kyoya and I were inseparable for that year. Or at least, I clung to him like a lifeline. Though Kyoya would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy my company, my friendship. Though our friendly relationship took an odd turn toward the end of our middle school year.

_Flashback_

_The two of us were at Kyoya's house, sitting under a warm kotatsu. I had told Kyoya I had an idea for a club, and through his cool exterior, I could see his curiosity. I myself had an odd feeling about my idea, but I put it forth with all my usual excitement. _

_"Kyoya, we should start a Host Club!" I exclaimed. Kyoya got stiff for a moment before he regained his composure. His tone was neutral when he replied._

_"Why in the worls would we do that, and where are your manners?" His foot collided with my side, albeit softly. I was pushed to the ground as I laughed, and moments later Kyoya's soft chuckle could be heard as well._

_My eyes drifted to my friend from my spot on the floor. He was handsome, I'm sure all the girls would love to have him as a host. The two of us would be the most popular of the club, I was sure. However when I told this to Kyoya he sighed before looking right at me, his eyes serious. _

_"I can't be a part of your 'Host Club' Suoh," he said simply. However it was anything but simple. What did he mean by that?_

_"Why not, Kyoya?" I asked, again forgetting the mannerisms. My onyx eyed friend ran a hand through his meticulous black hair before replying._

_"I'm gay."_

_There was silence after he spoke. I knew that I was supposed to say something, however the shock was immense. Kyoya was the last person I would have expected to be gay, he was much too… by the book. _

_When I looked up to meet Kyoya's eyes, his nervousness was apparent and I knew he hadn't told anyone this before. I felt giddy at the prospect of being the first one he told. That sent me into a frenzy._

_I latched onto my friend, going on about how happy I was that he had told me. That he trusted me._

_"Kyoya and Tamaki are best friends!" I sang. _

_Kyoya shoved me off his lap and I watched him with a grin. Then I too told him a secret._

_"I'm bi," I said. Kyoya looked mildly surprised, but didn't reply. I spent awhile just resting my eyes on the Ohtori. With this new knowledge, Kyoya seemed…less scary than before. Maybe it was just because I knew his weakness, not that I would ever use it against him. _

_Then, for some unexplainable reason, I leaned over toward my best friend, and placed my lips over his own. The kiss was soft, and immediately after I broke away, embarrassed. But when I made a move to stand Kyoya's arms held me back. That was how we fell asleep, me in his arms, under that kotatsu._

_End Flashback _

Needless to say, there never was a host club. But after that night Kyoya took precautions to avoid me, and I later learned he was trying to run away from his feelings. Once that was cleared up we had an odd relationship, if you could even call it that.

Kyoya would give me random kisses, whenever we were in private, and then act as if it never happened. It hurt, but I understood. And so, I would tell Kyoya I loved him and hope it would change. It didn't, not until well into our first year of high school.

_Flashback_

_Kyoya and I met by chance in the deserted halls. Classes and clubs were over for the day, and I had returned to grab a forgotten textbook. Kyoya gently wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly. I began to move my hands through his silky hair when he pulled away. Despite my urge to capture his lips yet again, I smiled at my friend/boyfriend (I wasn't sure what he was)._

_"I love you," I whispered truthfully. I had been saying those words each and every time, hoping he would understand I didn't just want the physical contact. Though nothing ever changed, the words were still true and still left my mouth. _

_This time Kyoya responded unlike any time before._

_"I love you too."_

_My world erupted in fireworks at the words that came from his soft lips. Kyoya grabbed me again and our kiss was more passionate, tongues battling, lips clashing. When we pulled apart we were both panting heavily. _

_"What caused the sudden change, _boyfriend_?" I asked. I loved the sound of boyfriend rolling off my tongue. He too smiled. A genuine smile._

_"I decided to stop running."_

_End Flashback_

I remember how happy I was when Kyoya had said those words. That night we had gone to his empty house and made things clear. It would have to be a secret, until we graduated. I understood that and I made him promise that once we both were out of school and he was sure he would inherit his fathers company, we would go public. And get married.

I didn't expect the last request to come true, but when I looked down to the engagement ring on my left hand I couldn't help but be glad it had. I loved Kyoya, and now we were going to get married. My inner mind theater worked to imagine the ceremony.

It would be amazing, both our families would be there, my mother included. Flowers would be everywhere, birds would be singing, and Kyoya would walk down the isle in a beautiful white gown…

"I'm not wearing a dress, Tamaki. However I wouldn't be opposed to you wearing one," Kyoya's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I saw an amused smirk on his handsome face. I stuck my tongue out at him, blushing slightly, before the limo stopped signaling we had arrived. Kyoya sighed before climbing out of the limo. I followed after him, surprised when he took my hand.

We walked toward Kyoya's front doors both nervous, but reassured by the others presence. The two of us continued walking toward Mr. Ohtori's office ignoring the pointed looks staff gave at our interlocked hands.

When we reached the office I tried to pull away, however Kyoya only squeezed my hand before opening the door. I suppose it was now or never.

I squeezed my lover's hand in return.

The doorknob turned under Kyoya's twisting hand, and I braced myself for the worst. By the way he stiffened beside me I knew Kyoya was doing the same. Hand in hand, we waltzed in. Or I did anyway.

"Hello, boys. Was there something you wished to tell me?" Yoshio Ohtori asked, his voice stern and intimidating. From his place behind his desk, he sat turned away from us, so he didn't see our intertwined fingers. I breathed a sigh of relief, this would be difficult enough.

"Actually yes, father," Kyouya began, his voice steady. I marveled at how calm my boyfriend seemed. "I want to ask permission for a marriage. However I must warn you that with or with out your blessing this wedding will happen." Kyoya squeezed my hand as he said these words, ensuring that no matter what, we would be together. He wouldn't break his promise.

"Then why is the Suoh boy here? Is it Fujioka? Did you need proof that she was yours and not Suoh's?" Yoshio asked, still not turning around. What I found odd was that even though he was posing questions, his tone didn't rise in the slightest. I shivered.

"Because the one I am going to marry is Tamaki."

Silence lingered in the air for a few moments before Yoshio slowly turned in his chair. His eyes landed on our intertwined hands and what erupted from his mouth next was far from pleasant.

"Why the hell are you holding his hand you faggot!" the man shouted. His comments were directed at Kyoya and I could feel his spirit fall because of it. I reassuringly squeezed his hand, as he had done for me, before pulling away. I didn't want to get him in any more trouble than absolutely necessary for this to happen.

"What in the world would make you think I could ever accept this! You will not be marrying this boy, it would be a disgrace to the Ohtori name," Kyoya's father commanded, his face losing some of the redness it had just moments before.

My raven haired lover wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to blush, before replying,

"Yes, I am marrying him," Kyoya responded coolly. His expression didn't change as his father's turned into one of rage at our position

"If you marry that French scum you will no longer be counted as my son," Yoshio threatened. My eyes went wide and I pulled away from Kyoya. All he has ever wanted was his father's company, and we were sure we could make it out of this with both his company and our marriage. I didn't want Kyoya to lose what was so important to him.

"So be it," Kyoya replied flatly. He didn't look shocked or pained and his answer was immediate. There was no hesitation as he took my hand and led me out of the room without a glance back.

"I-I'm so sorry Kyoya," I apologized softly and seriously. I was about to continue, tell him our marriage could wait until it was more accepted. Then he could have his company, but Kyoya silenced me with a kiss to the forehead.

"You're more important now."

Kyoya wrapped his arms around me as I did the same to him. We stood like that, content in the other's arms until a squeal was heard to our right.

"You two are a couple! I knew it!" Fuyumi called, racing up to us. Kyoya looked embarrassed at his sister finding out this way but I smiled enthusiastically.

"Yep, and we're getting married. Right Kyo-chan?" I said teasing Kyoya just a bit. Before he could do a thing Fuyumi and I were wrapped up in a conversation about wedding decorations and dresses. Of course I promised she couold be the maid of honor, she was the most important woman in Kyoya's life. She loved him and I thanked her for that.

*^*^*^*

Once Fuyumi and I finished our long conversation Kyoya pulled me away and we headed for the doors.

"Off to see my father, ne?" I exclaimed, trying to keep up a bubbly attitude. I just desperately wanted Kyoya and me to have our happy ending. However Kyoya's expression was blank as we strode down the cement steps toward the awaiting limo.

I relaxed back in the seat immediately once sitting inside the vehicle. My eyes shut softly as I prepared myself for confronting my own father. I found comfort knowing he would likely take the information much better than Yoshio.

I could hear Kyoya climb into the car himself and plant himself to my right. I could feel his hand brushing mine before I felt his lips on my cheek. The gesture was sweet, showing some of Kyoya's heart of gold that so many failed to recognize. In return my eyes slid open as I leaned over to my fiancé and plsced a gentle kiss on his chapped lips. I moved one lag over my lover's lap, stradeling him as the kiss lost its innocence. Soon the kiss escalated and it was a battle of tongues, before we heard someone clearing their throat uncomfortably.

The two of us broke apart and before I turned my head to see who had made the interrupting noise, Kyoya's face took on a look of absolute calmness, a look he only wore when his emotions and thoughts were close to reaching the surface. That served as a warning as I slowly looked to the opened car door.

There stood two figures, quickly identified as my driver, and Yuzuru Suoh. My father.

Kyoya's POV:

I was about to pout as Tamaki pulled away from me, my lips instantly missing the contact. Then I saw just who had interrupted our heated make out session.

A mask took over my features as I saw the two watching Tamaki and I expectantly. In my head there was a rush of nervousness, fear, and embarrassment. I knew Tamaki caught my look before he too saw the intruders.

It was none other than both Tamaki's driver, and Tamaki's father.

Tamaki practically jumped off of me while his father just continued to stare, a smirk growing on his face. To say we were startled would be less than adequate.

"How about we go inside boys," Suoh insisted. He continued to walk toward his mansion with out waiting for conformation. Either way, Tamaki and I hurriedly followed, silent.

Once in his private stuffy, Yuzuru turned to face us, stars in his eyes.

"How long have you two been a couple?" He prodded curiously. My eyes widened of their own will at this. Did, did it mean Yuzuru was alright with our relationship? Tamaki realized this at the same time I did and an ecstatic smile appeared on his face before he began to shout, being the more vocal of the two of us.

"You mean you're okay with this?! Thank you father!" Tamaki exclaimed taking turns glomping both his father then myself. Yuzuru watched amused as I dropped Tamaki to the floor. As Tamaki regained his posture I answered his father's question.

"It's been nearly three years, sir," I said my voice polite. I didn't feel the need to mention our longer undetermined relationship and thankfully, neither did Tamaki.

"So, you two are getting married then?" Yuzuru asked, again with the questions.

Tamaki looked confused for a moment, how could his father already know? But then he saw the pointed gaze both his father and I had at his left hand. Tamaki blushed.

Taking that as a reply he spoke again, referring to our gay marriage.

"How exactly do you plan to make that work?"

I knew this question was also on Tamaki's mind, I'm sure it had been since the proposal just a week ago.

_Flashback_

_Tamaki and I sat together in a commoners movie theater. I had known Tamaki had wanted to visit one for awhile now, hearing it was where commoners had dates. I was skeptical at first, but it was perfect for the nights date. We watched some happy go lucky movie picked by Tamaki, and I wasn't focused at all._

_My mind repeatedly strayed to the small box that lay in my jacket pocket. I was more nervous than I had ever been, hoping it wasn't too late. A million scenarios ran through my brain, each more terrifying than the last._

_Tamaki running away._

_Tamaki admitting he never really wanted this._

_Tamaki deciding he would never really be with a gay guy, that it was just a cruel joke._

_Tamaki saying he had found someone else._

_The last thought caused a sharp pain in my heart. I couldn't stand the thought of my love with someone else._

_Tamaki seemed to sense my discomfort as he reached for my hand. Searching my eyes Tamaki mouthed 'you okay?' I replied with a simple nod, not turning away from his eyes. His beautiful violet eyes._

_I decided I would at least try, try and if I failed, I could know that I at least had my time gazing into those violet eyes…_

_*^*^*^*_

_"And then out of nowhere this guy shows up and-" _

_"Tamaki you do realize I saw the movie with you, right?" I cut off my hyperactive boyfriend. The two of us walked through the commoners park, through the crisp winter air, our feet crunching on snow. The place was mostly deserted do to both the weather and time, it was getting late, the sun beginning to set._

_"Oh, right." Tamaki admitted sheepishly. Now or never…_

_"Tamaki, can we talk for a minute?" I asked averting my eyes to the ground. Normally my gaze would straight on, but this was likely the most important task I have ever dealt with. And Tamaki was most certainly the most important person._

_"Sure, Kyo-chan!" Tamaki responded happily. There was a smile on his face, but I could see nervous curiosity in his eyes._

_"Remember when we started dating? When I first told you I love you?" I questioned slowly. At this point I wasn't quite sure what words were pouring from my mouth. Tamaki had that ability, to make me lose all composure._

_Tamaki nodded his serene smile growing larger. _

_"The best night of my life," He answered, looking me in the eye. For once Tamaki was serious, and I was glad?_

_"Do you remember the promises I made you?" At this point I was sure Tamaki was going to run away, but to my surprise he stayed where he was. Instead of responding, Tamaki just nodded again. I think that maybe, for once, he was lost for words. I could only hope it was in a good way._

_"I intend to keep them," I began. I bent down onto one knee and pulled the velvet box from my pocket. I flipped open the lid to reveal a simple, yet beautiful diamond engagement ring. Tamaki's eyes widened._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_I watched as Tamaki began nodding, tears streaming down his cheeks. He mumbled yes as I slipped the ring onto his finger. Tamaki then proceeded to pull me into a romantic kiss._

_End Flashback_

Yes, the proposal had been wonderful. However I would have denied that if anyone asked. Ever since question and hesitance had been in Tamaki's eyes, but being Tamaki he never voiced them. So I answered now.

"With both my father's and your support, I don't think anyone would dare question," I said confidently. In fact I was confident, if we had my father's support. Unfortunately, that important factor was absent. I thanked Yuzuru for figuring out that much when he replied,

"Well then I must get on the phone with my good friend immediately then."

Tamaki laughed happily and launched into my arms. Obviously he didn't have a problem with PDA. In front of his father. Yuzuru didn't seem to have a problem either as he spoke with my father with convincing words such as 'merging of Suoh and Ohtori name' which I knew couldn't be denied.

I gave Tamaki a small peck on the lips before his father cleared his throat. The phone was out of his hands and the man wore a big smile.

"Lets talk a wedding, boys."

Tamaki beamed and hugged me tightly. He then rushed over to his father and they began talking about white weddings and flowers with stars in their eyes. I smiled gently at the sight.

I excused myself to the hall before calling sister, inviting her to the wedding planning. I knew Tamaki wouldn't mind.

*^*^*^*

2 months later

Our wedding date had approached quickly. The preparation was done with as much speed as possible; both decorations and the paperwork. There was more than usual considering our circumstances but as I suspected there were no questions asked.

So now I stood under the alter, wonderfully anxious. I wore a black tuxedo with red details. I matched the wedding design, white, black and red. I though t the wedding was beautiful. There were flowers on every surface and chairs lined the floor.

In all the pristine white chairs sat the guests. The back was filled with business associates and a few acquaintances of Tamaki and I. Toward the front was only family. There was my father and two brothers, looking stoic and professional. Of course Fuyumi also was placed in the front. Her stomach was round, holding a child and her husband sat beside her. I smiled at the pair. However my attention was diverted to the doors as they began to open. Tamaki waltzed down the isle in a red and white tux, much like my own. Our eyes met and locked, both glowing. I was oh so very glad I had made Tamaki walk down the isle.

Tamaki's POV:

I slowly made my way down the isle. It was everything I had ever wanted to be married to Kyoya, and now it was actually happening. I reached the alter and lost myself in his onyx eyes. They leaked a happiness that was rare on the Ohtori.

I took just a moment to sneak a gaze toward my family. In the front seats were both my mother and father with tears on their faces. My father had flown my mother here against my grandmothers wishes, however there was nothing the woman could do. The old woman still sat watching the wedding with everyone else.

Again I watched Kyoya's eyes. When it was time I said a steady 'I do'. Without hesitation Kyoya did the same. We both grinned and the officiant spoke again.

"You may now kiss."

And we did just that.

*^*^*^*

6 months later

Kyoya and I had been happily married for six months now. It had been wonderful. We moved in together in a beautiful mansion and adopted a dog named Antionette. It seemed things couldn't get better. However there was one thing I wanted to ask my love about. That in mind I rushed up the stairs toward Kyoya's study.

I walked into the room to see Kyoya slumped over his desk, asleep. Lately he had been working himself much too hard. Kyoya often dealt with my work since the companies merged and on top of it he just recently made a large deal. Unfortuantely, the work was piling. However Kyoya was never one to just drop the work on those below him and instead carried a great deal himself. I sighed and reached over to shake my lover's arm. He just groaned.

I began placing small kisses along the back of Kyoya's neck. He stirred before turning to kiss me properly. It seems that whenever I wake him up, Kyoya is in a fine mood. However I can't say the same for anyone else.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked pulling away from me. Oh, he knew me well.

"I was thinking, maybe we could adopt some kids?" I proposed.

"No," Kyoya replied instantly. I pouted and wrapped my arms around Kyoya's neck.

"Please, Kyo-chan?" I pleaded. I would love to raise kids with my beloved.

"No, I don't want little children making a mess of this place and my work," he stated. I could see his resolve breaking and I smiled enthusiastically.

"Alright, we can adopt older kids then, I promise there won't be trouble!" I exclaimed. I knew Kyoya couldn't say no.

"Alright, Tamaki. We'll look into it," Kyoya finally agreed and I smiled. Kyoya pulled me forward into a kiss.

*^*^*^*

Kyoya's POV:

"These 'kids' are nearly our age Tamaki," I deadpanned. You could practically hear the air quotations. Tamaki and I stood facing the five Tamaki wanted to adopt.

"But you said you didn't want little kids Kyo-chan!" Tamaki replied with a large grin. Once again I let my gaze sweep over the five. Just as Tamaki had claimed, they all had unfortunate stories of their own.

First their were the two seventeen year old boys. They went by Hani and Mori. Mori was a tall, black haired boy who seemed relatively silent. However I was informed he was amazing in kendo and shared a deep bond with the small Hani.

Hani was short and blond. His story was that his mother died from the birth and his father was incapable of raising him alone. From what I heard he loved all things cute, and he was a bit cute himself. Looks are deceiving however, Tamaki said the boy was a talented fighter.

Next, were two sixteen year old twins. Their names were Hikaru and Kaoru. They had bright red hair and amber eyes and were nearly identical. On the way here Tamaki had said the two shared a very close bond, and didn't open their world to anyone other than the three around them. Supposedly they were placed into the orphanage soon after birth because their parents were unable to support two children.

Finally, was a girl aged the same as the twins. She had short brown hair and expressive brown eyes. In the short time since we had met she had proved to be blunt and kind. Her parents had died from disease when she was but six years old, then she came to join the orphanage.

The five seemed nice, old, but nice. Looking at Tamaki's hopeful eyes and the glimmers in the others' as well I let out a small 'okay.'

Little did I know that was just the beginning of what would truly be a happy family.

* * *

**That has to be the longest thing I have ever written, lol :D So what does everyone think? Sorry, I know the ending is so frickn cliche. **

**I hope you liked this, and if you did go check out 'A Happy Family'. Its a series of oneshots about them as a family. Various pairings. Please read it! **

**Please review! They make me smile :)**


	2. News!

I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but I have news! I'm back on fanfiction with plans to keep up my writing. However, it's been awhile, about a year and a half! Unsurprisingly my writing style has had a dramatic makeover in that time span. If you ask me, it was for the better. Reading through my posts made me cringe with the level of writing. But then I took a look at the reviews, and I couldn't stop grinning until my cheeks hurt. They are what lured me back into the fanfiction depths. So thank you to every single one of you who reviewed!

Now the plan is fairly simple. I'm still somewhat interested in all of my stories, so excluding, 'Before, Then, and Now' and 'Ten Songs' they will all be continued. However, don't be so quick to get your hopes up. First and foremost I plan to rewrite the chapters that have already been posted to match my current style of writing. I'm on the fence about re-writing 'Before, Then, and Now' so give me some feedback about it.

I'm hesitant to give you all a timeframe as I'm just barely easing myself back into writing, but I plan to get started today. I'll be putting 'Matching Socks' and 'A Happy Family' on the back burner, so expect something on 'Cutter' or 'Lovely Battle' later this evening.

What you all can take from this is a am trying to reenter this world of fanfiction, but I'm still a bit uncertain about some specifics. So, this is a time for you all to review and tell me exactly what you want to see! Thank you for sticking with me, almost two years later.


End file.
